stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg:LP-Music
Ik wil ook graag een artist lanceren, is daar intresse in? -- 26 sep 2007 11:52 (UTC) :Zeker en vast. Blij dat te horen. Heb je een naam? En ben je zelf manager? 26 sep 2007 11:58 (UTC) :: Me&I zou de naam worden. Het zou gaan om een dj en ik zou idd de manager zijn. -- 26 sep 2007 12:43 (UTC) ::: Schitterend, zet er maar op! :D 26 sep 2007 12:51 (UTC) Over mijn artiest: Ik heb de naam veranderd in The M. Nu zou mijn artiest zijn 1e cd willen uitbrengen. Dit zou een mix cd worden. De nummers zullen weldra op zijn pagina bekendgmaakt worden. Nu was mijn vraag of de platenmaatschappij ook de cover van de cd doet of moet ik daar zelf voor zorgen? -- 9 okt 2007 15:10 (UTC) :Wel, als je dat zelf wilt, is dat goed. Anders wil ik het wel doen, maar zo eenvoudig is dat voor mij niet aangezien ik niet 100% weet wat je er mee van plan bent. The M. is goed, ik zal het al aankondigen. 9 okt 2007 15:16 (UTC) Aankondiging van The M Beste Op 1 november zou The M een single willen uitbrengen. Deze single, waarvan de naam nog niet bekend is, zou ook al exclusief verkocht moeten worden op 31 oktober tijdens ReMix live. Het aantal nodige singles zou dan al groot moeten zijn. Is dit mogelijk? Namens The M, zijn manager, 14 okt 2007 09:42 (UTC). :Mmm, een single dus die voor het eerst op 31 november verkocht wordt op je feestje, en daarna gwn beschikbaar is. Oké. Kan ik regelen. Zoek maar een naam enzo he. 14 okt 2007 09:43 (UTC) Vermits de grote belangstelling (en fout) in de Q-Top 20 is The M er mee akkoord gegaan om de single The M ft. The Chemical Brothers - Do it again uit te brengen. We zullen proberen om vandaag nog de albumhoes te laten maken. Is dit haalbaar? -- 16 okt 2007 15:19 (UTC) :Ja. Btw; srry voor dat foutje, maar ik wou persé een singletje van The M in de Q-Top krijgen. 16 okt 2007 15:23 (UTC) :: Vind het niet erg hoor, maar had het eerst gevraagd. Dan had ik persoonlijk een ander lieke gekozen. Kan dit anders aangepast worden? -- 16 okt 2007 15:25 (UTC) :::Oké, omdat jij het bent en ik in de fout ben. Welk? 16 okt 2007 15:29 (UTC) :::: Nr 2 van de cd: Jeckyll & Hyde - Freefall. Merci é. Cover komt er straks aan... :::::Deal. 16 okt 2007 15:32 (UTC) Nieuws single The M Dimi, ik heb eens een vraagske: wil jij een hoesje maken voor de single Now...? Met de beperket middelen die ik heb (zie vorige hoesjes) kan ik er niets deftigs van maken. Wat er op het hoesje moet komen: * Een grote M met daarbij (kleiner) The * Now... * Miss een "sfeerfoto" van tijdens remix live * een donkere achergrond. Zou het ook mogelijk zijn (dit moet niet voor vandaag zijn) om de bestaande hoesjes terug te maken met betere middelen? Zodat dit er beter uitziet. -- 1 nov 2007 14:37 (UTC) :Mmmm, wel ik heb zelf geen foto's van techno-evenementen maar ik zal eens kijken of ik er iets kan van maken. Maar ik kan je niets garanderen hoor 1 nov 2007 14:41 (UTC) Ik zal eens proberen, maar ... zou je me aub zelf een URL van een foto die ik kan gebruiken willen geven? 1 nov 2007 14:45 (UTC) :* http://www.q-dance.nl/images/temp/460_qlimax_1euiting.jpg :* http://www.hansonexperience.com/photos/uncategorized/idt.jpg (boven en onder bijknippen) :* http://www.musicincontrol.nl/pic/sensation2007ii6.jpg (onderen bijknippen) :-- 1 nov 2007 14:49 (UTC) ::Dankje, wel bruikbaar denkik. Wel wat geduld hebben hé. BTW: alleen de singles of het album ook? 1 nov 2007 14:51 (UTC) ::: Album ook als dat kan. -- 1 nov 2007 14:52 (UTC) ::::Lettertype dat je prefereert? 1 nov 2007 14:54 (UTC) ::::: Ik had een lettertype, mr vermits je ze toch allemaal gaat wijzigen hoeft dat niet. Je mag er zelf een kiezen, mr het moet wel elke keer terugkomen. -- 1 nov 2007 14:58 (UTC) ::::::Oké, ik had ged8 aan het lettertype van Q-Top, maar natuurlijk niet pats 't zelde é, is dat voor jou goed? 1 nov 2007 14:59 (UTC) :::::::Liever niet. Ik had Copperplate32bc genomen, dus het mag anders dat trug zijn. -- 1 nov 2007 15:06 (UTC) ::::::::OK 1 nov 2007 15:11 (UTC) Poging [[Afbeelding:Now...png|center|500px|thumb|''Now..., van The M]] Wat vind je ervan? 1 nov 2007 15:22 (UTC) : Zalig, juist wat ik in gedachte had. -- 1 nov 2007 16:08 (UTC) ::Goed, dan zal ik in die stijl verder proberen gaan bij de volgenden. Maar dat al mss niet meer dit weekend lukken. 1 nov 2007 16:09 (UTC) Freefall G'ebt sjans, ''Freefall zal vanavond ook nog af zijn. 1 nov 2007 16:39 (UTC) : Thx -- 1 nov 2007 16:41 (UTC) ::'t Is minder techno, ma 'k vind het heel gepast en geslaagd ook. 't Is ier op de site over een vijftal minuutjes. 1 nov 2007 16:42 (UTC) center|thumb|500px|''Freefall'', van [[The M ft. Jeckyll & Hyde]] ::Wat last gehad met het uploaden, maar hier is ie dan toch. 1 nov 2007 16:58 (UTC) ::: Zalig! Als je reMix one doet, mag je gewoon een effe achtergrond houden. Dat wil ik zo houden voor alle mix cd's -- 1 nov 2007 16:59 (UTC) :::: Dus gwn effen, en gwn reMix one en The M erop? C'est ça? 1 nov 2007 17:01 (UTC) ::::: Yep, mr zelfs die The M moet er niet op, alleen de M moet in hoofdletters. -- 1 nov 2007 17:02 (UTC) ::::::Mja, t'is natuurlijk wel duidelijker als er The M op vermeld staat... Mag ik het niet in 't klein erbij zetten? 1 nov 2007 17:04 (UTC) :::::::Liever niet. -- 1 nov 2007 17:05 (UTC) ::::::::Oké, een voorkeur voor een kleur? 1 nov 2007 17:06 (UTC) ::::::::: Lichtblauw ofzo -- 1 nov 2007 17:10 (UTC) ::::::::::Jij hebt iets met lichtblauw hé. 1 nov 2007 17:11 (UTC) :::::::::::Dat is gewoon een mooie achtergrondkleur. -- 1 nov 2007 17:13 (UTC) ::::::::::::Kheb een ontwerp klaar, maar 't is héél sober / stijlvol. Oké? 1 nov 2007 17:15 (UTC) Laat maar komen. -- 1 nov 2007 17:21 (UTC) :Oké, ik zal hem proberen uploaden.. 1 nov 2007 17:22 (UTC) :: Is het mogelijk om 1. de m in het midden van de hoes te zetten en "one" schuin eronder? 2. Een minder flashy blauw te gebruiken? -- 1 nov 2007 17:57 (UTC) :::A ok. Ik zal proberen, maar ik weet niet of 't vanavond nog zal lukken (we zijn namelijk aan 't pokeren :D) 1 nov 2007 17:59 (UTC) ::::Wat voor blauw wil je? Groenig, lichtblauw, fellichtblauw, ... ? 1 nov 2007 18:25 (UTC) ::::: Groenig of iets dat lijkt op het blauw van de oorspronkelijke versie. -- 2 nov 2007 16:18 (UTC) ::::::Ik zal't binnenkort uploade.. 4 nov 2007 09:43 (UTC) ::::::: Kan neit wachten. -- 4 nov 2007 16:45 (UTC) ::::::::Ja, srry, maar 'k kan 't nu niet doen. 4 nov 2007 16:57 (UTC) ::::::::: Wrm ni? -- 4 nov 2007 17:12 (UTC) ::::::::::Kzat op de misse pc, maar ben er nu aan bezig. Heb je anders de kleurcode van 't kleur dat je wilt? 4 nov 2007 17:28 (UTC) ::::::::::: B6D3E1 of 182,211,225 -- 4 nov 2007 17:43 (UTC) ::::::::::::Maar da's lichtgrijs!? 4 nov 2007 17:47 (UTC) HEX: B6D3E1 / RGB: 182,211,225 is normaal gezien lichtblauw. -- 4 nov 2007 17:50 (UTC) :Klopt, maar heel licht en grijzig... Ziet er niet alles uit. Is dat het kleur dat jij gebruikt hebt of is dat 'n ander? 4 nov 2007 17:51 (UTC) :: Ik dacht dat dit de gebruikte kleur was. Ik weet het niet meer zeker. Maar kijk anders eens welke kleur ik gebruikt heb. -- 4 nov 2007 18:00 (UTC) :::Pff, ok. 4 nov 2007 18:01 (UTC) ::::'t Is een andere, eindigt op FF. Ik zal het een dezer uploade 4 nov 2007 18:06 (UTC) ::::: Is goed voor mij. -- 4 nov 2007 18:38 (UTC) Daar is ie 500px|thumb|center|reMix one, van [[The M]] Timo Cobain Timo Cobain is een talentvolle Libertaanse rockzanger en op zoek naar een platenmaatschappij... :P Greenday2 6 mei 2009 19:19 (UTC) :Goed, tekent u hier maar voor een totaalcontract met LP-Music: :) 6 mei 2009 19:22 (UTC) ::é voila :P Greenday2 6 mei 2009 19:31 (UTC) Coverontwerp "War Child" Timo Cobain wil een nieuw album uitbrengen, genaamd War Child, maar aangezien ik geen covers kan maken en ik begrepen heb dat jij hier wel goed in bent, kun jij dit doen? Alvast bedankt :P Greenday2 8 mei 2009 15:00 (UTC) :Jap :) Wat wil je erop hebben? Wat voor lettertypes wil je? Zeg maar :) 8 mei 2009 15:03 (UTC) ::Nou, ik dacht aan een een gitarist (enkel een zwarte schim), blauwe lucht (?) met voor hem vuur... Lettertype? Géén idee... :P Greenday2 8 mei 2009 15:05 (UTC) :::Zie nu dat dit net als LP-music is... :s Greenday2 8 mei 2009 15:05 (UTC) ::::Hmm, lastig :p Ik zal eens kijken wat ik kan doen :) 8 mei 2009 15:06 (UTC) :::::Bedankt :) Greenday2 8 mei 2009 15:06 (UTC) Ik ben ondertussen al bezig aan twee verschillende ontwerpen, dan kan je straks kiezen. Voor 't lettertype: iets sobers en strak, of wat rocky of misschien iets indie-alternative? 8 mei 2009 15:13 (UTC) :Heb je iets "metalachtig"? :P Niet sober, mss rocky? Greenday2 8 mei 2009 15:14 (UTC) ::Hmm. Mogelijks :D Ik heb een foto van een gitarist (met cowboyhoed) voor een kampvuur gevinden. Dat is te klassiek zeker? :p 8 mei 2009 15:18 (UTC) :::Ondertussen al wat anders gevonden. Het is niet 100% wat je vroeg, maar misschien deugt het wel. Bij voorkeur veel zwart of liever wat meer kleur? 8 mei 2009 15:44 (UTC) ::::Zwart is goed :P Greenday2 8 mei 2009 15:47 (UTC) :::::Oké, 'k zal eens uploaden en dan zeg je maar wat je ervan vindt :) 8 mei 2009 15:47 (UTC) ::::::Goed ;) Greenday2 8 mei 2009 15:52 (UTC) 400px|center|border Gemaakt of gekraakt? Wil je aanpassingen? 8 mei 2009 16:03 (UTC) :Wow, knap werk :O Niet zoals ik het me had voorgesteld, maar voor mij is deze goed ;) Greenday2 8 mei 2009 16:06 (UTC) ::Bedankt ^^ Enja, ik leg nogal vaak m'n eigen toets :D Niet iedereen kan daar even goed mee om :). 8 mei 2009 16:08 (UTC) :::En, heb je al verkoopcijfers? :P Greenday2 9 mei 2009 19:56 (UTC) ::::Na 1 dag? xD *lol* Welja, 'k zal er een getal op plakken, maar dat zal weinig zeggen na 1 dagje :D 9 mei 2009 19:58 (UTC) Brotsjie Wil je brotsjies single ook uitgeven? De cover moet iedergeval iets te maken hebben met de onafhankelijkheid van newport en nyttfron Pierlot Adrianusz (ook wel Brotsjie Silance) 9 mei 2009 20:05 (UTC) : :P Och och. --Salutare, Bucureştean 10 mei 2009 10:20 (UTC) :: XD Greenday2 10 mei 2009 10:20 (UTC) :Geachte heer Adrianusz, LP-Music ziet geen groot potentieel in uw plaat, vanwege de inhoud en omdat we geen beeld hebben op uw muzikale prestaties. Toch bedankt voor het aanbod! 10 mei 2009 11:29 (UTC)